Piétée
by Diri-chan
Summary: Tom est vaincu mais ne meurt pas, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. Il est soumis a un sort, à la dernière volonté de Harry, et tout change pour lui. Captif des vainqueurs, que lui arrivera-t-il ? Et surtout que fait Rémus et sa meute dans l'histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Fantasy, angst...

Couple : .. euh.. je préfère pas vous dire !

Piétée

Premier chapitre.

C'était un matin froid. L'air sentait encore le sang à peine sec, et sous les pas crissaient les os broyaient des morts qui gisaient là. La grande bataille. Quel expression glorieuse pour un massacre. La Grande bataille, ca sous entends honneur, pureté, dureté aussi. Pourtant lorsque la guerre arrive, ce n'es pas cela. Ce sont les trippes et l'instinct de survit. Les avada kedavra sonnent comme des clairons mais il ne faut pas croire. Les endoloris ne fusent pas moins, et les coûts sont plus souvent traitre que francs. Oui, un massacre. Pas de commenditaires, pas de chefs aux finals. Personnes ne s'y attendait.

Voldemort était fou, mais il cherchait à préserver ses troupes avec un minimum de stratégie. Dumbledore mort, personne ne dirigeait en face. Tout le monde ce reposait sur Harry secrètement. Peu survécurent. Harry sucomba. Son dernier sort ne fut même pas prononcé entièrement, mais la magie, plus puissante que la mort finalement, agis.

Un camp n'es pas moins cruel qu'un autre. Harry vivant, tous avait attaqué le lord noir lorsqu'il se retrouva acculé. Mais pas de sort de mort. non, ca c'était le rôle d'Harry. Ses alliés ne s'en sentaient pas capable. Les endoloris fusaient... endoloris, Petrificus totalus, Locomotor Mortis et même ... Imperio. Le combat continua aussi cruel qu'acharné sur un ennemi plus morts de vifs. Ce fut Beatrix Lestrange qui tua Harry. Et Harry lui murmura.

Cela fait deux jours que cette scène c'est produite. Deux jours déjà. Voldemort ... enfin.. Voldemort agé de 17 ans .. soit Tom finalement, git dans une cellule. Nous avons batti une tente, ou nous nous réunissons tout le temps. Harry a fait rajeunir Voldemort. non, en faite il la détruit, lui a laissé ses souvenirs mais rendu son âme et son corps de 17 ans. Depis il reste là, sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide. Dans cette cage que nous nommons cellule. Elle se trouve au centre de la tente, tout près d'Hermione. Hermione a survécut. Oui, le taux de survit est plus élevé pour tout ceux qui sont à l'arrière, entrain de soigner ou de rappatrier les blesser.

A cet assemblé on retrouve Alicia, Colin, George Weasley unique survivant des enfants Weasley et orphelin de père, et puis quelques professeurs, Severus Rogue, Bibine, Flitwick, Remus, Hagrid et Molly. Peu de personnes en somme. Alicia jouait dans l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondor, elle a aidé pour la bataille aérienne qui s'est déroulé, Colin, trops jeune pour ce battre a été assigné au triste role de la dernière photo. Une denrière photo avant de partir à la bataille. Une dernière photo... George à suivit son grand frère, Bill. Ils ont tout deux participés aux combats de air, avec des dragons dressé à cet effet. Un seul des deux est revenu.Severus étant plus talentueux dans les potions a été consigné une grande partie du combat au soin des blessés et à la confection de potion de force qu'il faisait envoyé un peu de partout sur le champ de bataille. Et ceux malgrès ses raleries. Bibine, professeur de vol... Combat aérien également, à croire que c'est celui qui a fait le moins de victime. Flitwick était de façon très étonnante, sur le champ de bataille il a fait partie des derniers a toturé Voldemort. Remus... Pleins champs de batailles, couverts de sang, mais pas du sien. Les gènes de loup-garou sa à tendance à vous renforcez un homme ! Et Hagrid, accompagné d'une floppée d'animaux en tout genre...

Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir survécut c'est clair, mais les seuls à participé à ses fameuses réunions. Discutant, ce disputant sur l'avenir de Voldemort. Enfin.. de Tom. Harry ne l'avait pas tué, mais détruit, avaient ils le droit d'achever le travail ? L'adolescent avait été privé de ses pouvoirs par Bibine, le sort ne lui avait pas été envoyé une mais huit fois. Par huit personnes différentes. Tout les résidus magique avait été stocké dans le compte d'Harry à la banque magique. Non, personne n'irai les chercher là-bas ! La clef d'Harry avait été mise dans une boite et avait un gardien du secret... inconnu du plus grand nombre.

La 'cellule' du lord noir avait été elle même ensorcellé pour retrécir et offrir le minimum vital en cas de tentative d'évasion ou de crise de colère. Avec un mot de passe elle pouvait néanmoins s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, mais là tente était gardé par huit dragons qui ne laissait pas passé grand monde.

Ce jour là, le souffle de tout le monde se coupa et les yeux s'exorbitèrent en entendant le dit mot de passe. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour voir Molly ouvrir la cage et pénétré à l'intérieur. Immédiatement l'adolescent recula. Il avait peur. Le peu de personne qui était venu le voir pour l'instant l'avait battu. Mais Molly déposa juste sur le coté une couette qu'elle déroula lentement. Tom fut rapidement bloquer sur le seul carré de terre qui restait et la femme le fit bouger d'un seul mouvement de bras vers lui, sans même le touché. Elle finit de dérouler son colis. Et murmura un parfait satisfait en voyant qu'elle avait prévue pile poil de bon format. Personne ne gardait la porte, Molly était entièrement rentré dans la 'cellule', Voldemort n'était qu'à un mètre de la sortie. Tout les spectateurs étaient près à bondir.mais la femme recula simplement et Tom s'en éloigna un maximum en se glissant jusque dans l'angle opposé. Elle claqua la porte, et il sursauta.

Les poings sur les hanches, une moue sur le visage et les sourcils forncés elle se retourna vers eux. Molly Weasley était en colère, et ca ce voyait !

"J'ai perdu tout mes enfants sauf Georges. J'ai perdu mon mari. J'ai perdu autant si ce n'est pas plus que vous ! Et c'est pour ca! Uniquement pour ca que je me permet de vous le dire ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Vous-savez-qui était un monstre ! Oui ! Mais il n'existe plus ! Et Harry ! Oh.. notre petit Harry, il ne voualit pas être un tueur. Alors il a détruit vous-savez-qui au profit de ce qu'il était avant de devenir fou ! Oui, oui il faut ce méfiez. Mais il faut pas être des monstres, ce n'es plus qu'un gosse qu'on a torturé et enfermé sans aucun soin ni nouriture qui ce trouve dans cette cage !!"

Molly était partie en sanglot. Il n'y avait plus de coupable à punir. Juste un ado qui rsuqait de devenir un monstre. Alors, alors il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à faire quelques choses pour que jamais... jamais plus une chose pareil ne ce produise. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, Georges s'étaient levé pour prendre sa mère en larme. Derrière elle il vit Voldemort.. non ... Tom. Puisque Harry en avait décidé ainsi. Il ne semblait pas capable de se levait, son bras gauche était tordu d'une étrange manière. Sas doute cassé. Il cherchait d'ailleur à ne pas s'y appuyer. A bout de force il se laissa tomber. pour la première fois elle remarqua qu'il tremblait et que le long de ses joues se mélant au sang, il y avait des larmes. Doucement, très doucement il murmura. Pourtant tout le monde l'entendit.

"Il faut le confier à quelqu'un. Pour qu'il ne redevienne jamais Vol... vol..voldemort. Pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais ce connard."

Et une vrai discution debuta. Pour la première fois ils jettèrent un Silencio pour que Tom n'entende rien. Lorsque la conversation et les décisions furent prisent, Tom s'était endormi, épuisé. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de magie résiduelle, et puis même s'il en avait eut, elle n'aurait pas pu l'aider à aller mieux, la cage interdisait en effet toute utilisation de magie ... même involontaire.

On le laissa comme ça et au petit matin. La porte était ouverte. Devant elle, à quelques mètres se tennait Remus. Il avait perdu beaucoup lui aussi, mais c'était proposé.. "pour respecter les dernières volontées d'Harry."

Tom ouvrit un oeil, lentement, puis le second. Il avait froid mais essayait de ne pas tremblait parce que ca ravivait ses douleurs. Il vit la porte ouverte et immédiatement recula. Soufflant un peu sous l'effort. Il état soulager que ce fut Remus devant lui, le loup-garou ne lui avait encore jamais fait de mal. Il ne bougea pourtant pas, attendant sans osait le regarder. Certains qui lui avait fait du mal avait mal prit le simple fait qu'il les regarde.

Mais les loups-garous ont une patience de chat ! Et bientôt Tom se roula en boule, le souffle court, au bord de l'évanouissement. Le sang qu'il perdait depuis deux jours allait finir par le tuer. Il voulut se redresser en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit des bras autour de lui. Mais la poigne de l'autre était trops forte. Il paniqua. Mais contrairement à d'autre il ne chercha pas à se débattre il se laissa complètement aller pour prévenir des coups. Une main se glissait sur son corps, y déposa quelques choses de froids qui ravivait ses plaies. Elle était aussi rèche que douce cette main. Douceur et dureté. Et sans la moindre hésitation cette main écarta les lèvres, puis les dents de Tom du force hors du commun sans pourtant lui faire trops de mal. Et un carré de chocolat lui glisser dans sa bouche. La main partie, la cage se referma, laissant l'ancien Voldemort a moitié en larmes, par terre, tout tremblant mais partiellement soigné.

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Début du second chapitre

"Je désir mordre, Tom, pour qu'il face parti de ma meute. La morsure devrait stabilisé son état. De plus… Il apprendra les règles d'une meute. Et sera soumis aux autres loups… Il n'aura aucune chance de reprendre du pouvoir malgré son apparente liberté. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir une morsure, mais … il me semble que c'est pour lui la meilleure chance d'avoir une vie décente.

- Voyons, Rémus… Tu sais bien que sans magie, la transformation en loup-garou est très difficile. Il risque de mourrir… et ceux rapidement.

-Effectivement, il faudrait lui rendre un peu de magie pour l'aider à survivre à sa première transformation.

- Redonner de la magie à … lui ? Non, non.. on ne peux pas faire ca !

- Remus si tu le mords… et qu'il n'a pas de magie, a-t-il une chance de survie ?

- Sans aucune magie ? Très peu de chance de survie. A moins qu'il n'ait la protection total du dominant. Les loups-garou ont un système de compagnon. Si un "nouveau-né" sans magie devient le compagnon du dominant … disons que personne ne lui laisse l'occasion de mourrir.

- Ce serait possible ?

- … Je n'ai pas de compagnon… Mais je ne veux pas de lui… enfin…

- Oui, nous comprenons Remus…"

Rémus ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas … prendre vous-savez-qui comme compagnon… n'es-ce pas ? Toute fois, il comprenait que personne n'accepterai de lui rendre un peu de magie. Devrait-il le rendre misérable et le mordre comme un cracmol ? Lui laissant peu de chance de survit ? Sans doute… Et ce fut ce qui fut décidait lors d'une réunion peu après.

Alors deux jours plus tard, Rémus se présente face au jeune homme. Tom comprend immdiatement que quelques choses d'important est entrain de se passé. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre l'accompagné, armé de leur baguette. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir le battre alors Tom recula le plus possible vers le fond de sa petite cage.

Rémus lui fit un petit sourrire et ouvrit la porte de la cage. Il l'a laissa ainsi, entrebaillé, alors qu'il s'asseyait a coté de lui. C'est d'une voix qui se voulait calme et douce qu'il lui dit :

"Bonjour Tom. Il va se passer pas mal de chose dans les prochaines heures. Il faudra que tu restes calmes. Tout ira bien."

A peine eut-il finis sa phrase, qu'il saisit le bras de l'adolescent et y plongea les crocs dedans. La peau se déchire, le sang s'écoulle le long de la plaie. Tom cri et tente de retiré son bras. Il ne remarque pas les aurors venus prétait mains fortes à Rémus, au cas où qu'il parvienne à se libérer, il ne remarque que ces dents dans sa chaire. Il a peur. Très peur. Rémus va-t-il le tuer ?

Le loup-garou mord et remord sur la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de son travail. La plaie est misérable. Impossible à refermer par des méthodes moldues et même difficile par méthode sorcière à cause de sa salive qui recouvre la blessure. Seul les soins d'un loup-garou face à ce "nouveau-né" pourrait ête efficace. Rémus l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause.

Avec une douceur étonnante après la morsure, Rémus couche l'adolescent dans ses bras. Il lui caresse la tête. Lui murmure que "tout ira bien", et qu'"il ne faut pas s'inquiéter", qu'il "a une famille maintenant". Mais en quoi une famille est rassurant ? En quoi des mots vagues et irréels pourraient-ils le rassurer ? Malgré tout, Tom se détend petit à petit… Peut-être à cause du ton de cette voix douce. Peut-être à cause de cette main dans ses cheveux. Mais toujours est-il qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Et dire que dès le lendemain, il rejoindrai la meute où il apprendrait la hierarchie. Il se ferait dominer par la plupart, sans doute par tous. Il apprendrait les codes sociaux qui régissent les loups. Il apprendrait à respecter son tour lors des repas et à ne pas mettre les pattes près des femelles pleines. Cela mettrais longtemps avant qu'il ne comprenne tout cela. Mais il finirait par s'habituer à la vie en meute et il y vivrait sans doute de façon épanouie. Il devrait remplir sa part du travail… D'ailleurs quel travail allait-il faire ?

Chasseur ? Non, trop dangereux… Rémus n'accepterait pas de le laisser sans surveillance. Et n'accepterais pas non plus de lui laisser apprendre à utiliser ses crocs…

Surveiller les louveteaux ? Mouahaha ! Hors de question de lui laisser le moindre louveteau à porter de patte ou de crocs. Tout comme il ne pourrait pas s'occuper des mères enceintes… Déjà parce que les dominants refuseraient catégoriquements et également parce que les femelles stresseraient tant avec un tel protecteur que cela pourrait leurs nuirent.

Explorer les environs, définir de nouvelles terres ? Ca pourrait être intéressant. A condition qu'il soit très endurant et sous bonne surveillance.

Ca allait s'avérer difficile. Déjà il faudrait lui trouver un coin. Rémus allait sans doute le prendre avec lui tout en le contraignant à sa forme de loup. En vivant comme un loup durant un ou deux mois il devrait arriver à lui apprendre la plupart des choses. Après, peut-être qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à le laisser redevenir humain autant qu'il le voudrait. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il devait déjà survivre à la morsure et à la première lune.

Les heures suivantes furent très difficile. Le "poison" se répandait dans ses veines, innondant son sang, le brulant littéralement. Tom se tourne dans tout les sens, geins, gémis, pleure, cris parfois. Personne ne l'en empêche. Peut-être par une infime compation pour son supplice ou peut-être par ce que Rémus, en bon loup-garou, veuille sur le nouveau-né. S'assurant que personne ne l'approche. Il ne l'avait lui-même plus toucher, laissant la transformation de son sang se faire progressivement.

Au soir Molly se présenta à Rémus. Elle avait ammener avec elle un panier, il semblait plein à craquer et très lourd. Rémus se tendit immédiatement, comme à chaque personne passant près du nouveau-né. Instinct de loup.

"Bonsoir Rémus…

- Molly.

- Je me suis dit que tu devais être épuisé. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger…

- euh… Merci beaucoup."

Le sourrire du loup se fit chaleureux, elle s'installa près de lui et ils se firent la conversation alors que Rémus se nourrissait. Derrière eux, Tom semblait luttait contre son propre corps.

"Rémus, je te fais confiance. Ne le laisse pas fuir."

Le loup-garou hoche simplement de la tête, formulant un 'oui' silencieux. Il savait que beaucoup de personnes comptaient sur lui pour assurer la surveillance de l'adolescent. Quand Molly eut disparut, il alla tout contre Tom et le fit s'endormir entre ses bras. D'ici quelques heures la douleur ne viendrait plus de ses veines mais de ses os. Ce serait sans doute pire à ce moment là. Rémus l'emmènerait jusqu'à la forêt dès qu'il aurait effectuer sa première transformation. Evitant ainsi que quiconque le reconnaisse durent un petit bout de temps.

Fin du second chapitre


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Note **: durant tout ce temps, petit à petit, j'ai écrit la suite de cette fanfiction. Je continuerai sans doute petit à petit, la dernière version se retrouvera toujours en avant première sur mon blog (ce que je publie aujourd'hui y est déjà depuis un moment d'ailleurs) alors n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ! (lien dans ma bio en cliquant sur le couple vous accédez à la fanfiction).

_début du troisième chapitre_

Peut-être était-ce à cause des cris… Ou a cause de l'odeur… Ou a cause des précautions prit par Rémus qui veillait sur son nouveau né comme une véritable mère. Mais en tout cas plus personne n'osait s'approcher de la cage de Tom. Le jeune homme semblait continuellement épuisé. La pleine lune arriverait bientôt. Rémus était inquiet, il ne pensait pas son nouveau né assez fort pour y survivre. Il le laisse se reposer toute la journée. Lui fournissant autant de nourriture qu'il puisse le désirait.

Ce jour était le dernier avant la pleine lune. Tom leva une tête fatiguée vers celui qui l'avait créer. Il gémit tout en cherchant une position plus confortable. Rémus lui caressa la nuque avec tendresse, le ramenant sur ses genoux. Il le consola un moment. Il ne tentait pas de faire un loup fort et courageux, mais tout ceci l'ennuyait tout de même. Tom eut un dernier cri… et Rémus ressorti de la cage, l'enfermant. Autant le laisser se reposer un moment. La cage lui interdisait tout acte de magie, l'empêchant de se transformer avant terme. Il ne lui permettrait dans sortir qu'au dernier moment. Lorsque sa propre transformation deviendrait imminente.

Et elle devient bien vite imminente. Il sentit ses os se transformer, alors il ouvrit la cage et sorti le louveteau de là. Le trainant presque ses cris furent plus insistant. Tom chouinait, pleurait, couinait… Et ce ne fut qu'au levé du soleil que sa transformation s'effectua pour de bon. Rémus était fatigué, mais il sourit en découvrant le jeune loup. Il était avachi au sol, visiblement épuisé.

Tom regarda ses mains devenu pattes avec horreur. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la position 'à quatre patte' ne lui était pas courante. Il avait du mal à se déplacer. Tombant assez fréquemment. Chaque chute était accompagné d'un petit cri inquiet. Rémus ne perdit pas de temps. A peine la transformation effectué il lui met un coup de patte et le retourna sèchement. En posant ses longues dents contre son cou il déclara sa dominance. L'instinct du loup permis à Tom de se cambrer, dévoilant entièrement son cou et ainsi de sauver sa vie. Rémus se retourna, un membre de l'ordre observait la scène d'un coin.

Rémus ne chercha pas à l'identifier. Il le regarda, il avait un collier à la main. Ce n'était pas une pratique qu'il appréciait. A vrai dire, il la méprisait même. Mais dans le cas présent, ils n'avaient pas pu mettre aux points d'autres solutions.

Il laissa l'homme s'approchait du louveteau, le saisir par le cou plus brutalement que nécessaire et verrouilla le collier.

_fin du troisième chapitre_

note et parce que c'est court :

_début du quatrième chapitre _

Tom était épuisé. A peine transformait en loup -!-, on l'avait soumis, on lui attachait un horrible collier trop serré autour du cou et voilà que le grand loup brun qu'était devenu Rémus le menaçait de ses crocs pour le faire avancer plus vite et dans la bonne direction. Il ne faisait pas que le menaçait d'ailleurs ! Il se recevait assez régulièrement des coups, comme des rappels à l'ordre. Mais ses pattes de jeune loup qui n'avait encore jamais servit avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme, ses coussinets si neuf se blessait et saignait presque déjà ! Il souffrait … Mais dès le premier jappement qu'il avait osé, Rémus lui avait appris que le silence était de mise.

Le jour s'était levé depuis de nombreuses heures, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un endroit différent. Ca sentait fort… ca sentait le loup. Un premier loup noir s'était présenté. Rémus l'avait salué d'une léchouille, Tom bien caché derrière lui. Mais l'autre l'avait vu, il le lui fit savoir d'un coup de dent. Ce n'est que la soumission et l'instinct qui parvienne à le sauver. Il reste un moment couché sur le dos, pendant que l'autre le sent, le pousse du nez. Tom pleurniche par moment. Il se rends compte que le loup noir pourrait lui ouvrir le ventre en quelques secondes s'il le désirait.

Ils finissent par rentrer, tout les trois ensemble dans une espèce de village. Des enfants courent, des adultes vaquent à leurs occupations. Mais tous saluent Rémus sur son passage. Tom comprends qu'il est dans la meute de l'homme. Il a la queue entre les pattes et les fesses basses. Il aimerait disparaitre. Rémus l'abandonne au milieu de la place public où tout les membres de la meute viennent, se transforment et le soumettent.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, le louveteau s'écroule. Un grand loup vient et le retourne d'une patte. Tom ferme les yeux et se laisse complètement manipuler. Il ne cherche ni à montrer sa soumission, ni à fuir … Il est trop épuisait pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le grand loup le malmène un moment avant de l'abandonner. Le louveteau est couché sur le flanc, sa respiration est laborieuse…

Un autre loup arrive et le petit semble comme éclater en sanglot. Mais on ne le soumet pas de nouveau. Il sent une truffe passait dans son pelage et lécher les petites plaies qui parsèment son corps. Il entrouvre les yeux et observe Rémus. Il se laisse aller à l'étreinte. Il ne sait pas ce que sera sa vie ici, mais il espère qu'on lui offrira le minimum. Une vie simplement décente. Rémus l'attrape par la peau du coup, comme une louve l'aurait fait pour son petit et l'emmène jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'agit d'une petite maison au centre du village. Elle est composé d'une cuisine sommaire, d'une petite salle de bain et une pièce principale où se trouve le lit.

Tom se retrouve dans un coin de la pièce, sur une petite couverture. Il s'endort immédiatement. Rémus se transforme en homme pour dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Il ne craint pas le louveteau. Il est plus rapide, plus puissant et dans son domaine. Le petit ne peux rien… S'il venait à chercher à fuir, la meute tout entière l'en empêcherait. Et puis, il n'était pas fou. Il avait bien vu que la première journée du louveteau avait été éreintante. Il ne ferait sans doute rien d'autres que dormir durant de nombreuses heures.

Il étire doucement ses pattes, décontracte ses muscles blessés. Il observe ses poils, si fin et si épai, si dur, si dense… Une véritable fourrure qui avait l'avantage de le protéger du froid. Ses griffes avaient l'air puissantes, il se demanda un instant s'il pourrait blesser avant de fermer les yeux. Blesser il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avant, blesser, détruire et tuer. Mais tout ça l'avait amené à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui… Une belle expérience pour comprendre que ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon dans l'avenir.

Il n'essaye pas de se lever. Se lever, c'est avouer qu'il est pleinement réveiller et donc devoir affronter tout les autres. A la place il aurait aimé rapetisser et disparaitre sous sa couverture. Cependant … Rémus ne l'aurait jamais permit. L'homme le secoue d'une main dure, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

« Allez ! Il faut y aller. »

Tom a du mal a se lever. Ses pattes tremblent et il respire laborieusement. Le dominant soupire, lui qui a prévu de le former à l'exploration des nouvelles terres… Rémus le saisit à bras le corps et le met correctement sur ses pattes. Il attrape le collier et s'étonne de le trouver si serrer. Tom déglutit et cherche l'air alors que la main passe entre sa fourrure et son collier mais soudain le collier se relâche.

La main reste sur le collier et force Tom a avancer. Il met longtemps avant d'oser lever la tête, il fait un écart lorsqu'il voit d'autres loups de la meute, mais personne ne s'approche pour le soumettre. Et c'est ainsi qu'on lui fait visiter tout le camp, puis les environs… et petit à petit Rémus le lâche.

_fin ?_


End file.
